


Lost and Found

by LunaMeya



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Later maybe a bit of Doc and Dolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMeya/pseuds/LunaMeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While closing up Shorty's, Waverly Earp finds a wallet.<br/>When she looks for some identification, she notices it belongs to a Police Officer named Nicole Haught and decides to just drop it off at the station.<br/>UPDATE!! 11/20/17*<br/>IN NOTES</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wallet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope it isnt that bad.  
> Also, I must say English is not my native tongue, so Im sorry for any mistakes I made.  
> Let me now what ya'll think :)  
> Also, Rodeo Champ had to go-go ;)
> 
> UPDATE NOV 11 2017  
> Hey peeps, so, I didnt stick with my original plan, and to be honest I didnt even know if I'd finish this at all 'cause I keep postponing it, first because I really just didnt have the time, and that later faded away in putting this on a low burner for a while, which made me forget about this a little bit because of life, routine and everything that comes with it.   
> But, I recently was reading some old conversations back with my best friend about this fanfic, and it made me realize how much I actually want to go on with this.   
> So, now that my mindset has changed from procrastination to actual being interested in this again, Im back to writing again.   
> I am so sorry for those who have waited now more than a year, god now that I actually write it I feel even worse, for an update, I'll try and make it up to you all by making the next few chapters extra long.
> 
> Love, LunaMeya

Chapter 1: _The Wallet_

 

Waverly was helping Gus clean up the mess from the evening when she found it. _What the hell?_   She thought while picking up the wallet. _Well someone is going to have a bad day losing their wallet..._ She picked it of the booth table and opened it up to look if there was some kind of identity of whom it might belong to.  
She quickly went through the wallet only to find some kind of business card. _Officer Nicole Haught... Haught? What kind of a last name is that?_ Waverly thought while laughing a bit at the name.

  
"Hey Gus, there a wallet back here! Checked for a name, it belongs to a Nicole Haught, any idea who she is? Says here she's a cop, Nedley say anything about someone new to the department?"  
"Oh yeah that's right! He did mention he hired a new deputy few days ago. Why don’t you go on and drop it at the station? I'm sure Officer Haught would appreciate the return of her wallet." Gus answered while finishing cleaning the glasses.  
"Oh I can just drop them off tomorrow I guess. Its late and we still have work to do here." Only, to be honest she just didn’t feel like going to the station now because that would mean leaving Gus here alone and there was so much to do before they could lock up and go home, she couldn’t leave Gus to do all that stuff by herself.  
"It's fine sweetheart, you go and drop off that wallet and after call it a night alright? You look a bit tired. I'll be fine on my own. Just let me now when you get home."  
"You sure? I can stay and help a bit more if you want, I don’t mind."  
"Just go already" Gus laughed. "I'll be fine."  
Waverly still wasn’t really convinced but decided the police officer would be happier if she had it sooner rather than later.  
"Alright then. Goodnight Gus, I'll see you soon."  
"Goodnight Waverly." Gus said with a kind smile on her face.

Waverly stepped into the cold night and she cursed Wynonna for taking her jacket, because Wynonna was freezing and she would return with the jacket by the time Waverly was done working. Of course, she didn't, so she was stuck in this cold without a jacket. God it's freezing cold out here, good thing it isn't that far to the station or I might freeze to death.  
Although it was late, she knew at least one person should be there because come on, it's a police station for Christ's sake.

  
Waverly inhaled sharply as the driver passed her while driving through the big puddle of freezing cold water, making her sopping wet. _Great. Just great. Of course this had to happen to me._  
She continued to curse the driver of the car passing her a few moments ago, when she entered the station.  
"I didn't know Purgatory had wet t-shirt competitions" The voice calling from down the hall was unfamiliar to Waverly, but as she walked towards it, her mind went blank. There, behind the front desk, sat a woman. An absolutely gorgeous redhead with the brightest smile Waverly ever saw. The smile faded a bit when she saw the soaking wet woman looking a bit in shock. ''You okay?" The woman said.  
"I... uh... what? oh... yeah, yeah I'm fine." Waverly barely made out.  
"So, what makes a pretty girl like you come to the police department at 1 in the morning?"  
_Wait did she just call me pretty?_   Waverly was turned crimson by the thought.  
"I uh... I found this wallet while helping Gus close Shorty's, Gus is my aunt and I work with her at this bar Shorty's, its just a few blocks away from here actually, but I'm sure you know that already because its the only bar in town, and since Nedley comes in around happy hour every day I assume you know where it is. Not that you would be in Shorty's every day, it's just..." _What the hell waves? Breath goddammit, for once in your life, stop rambling._  
The smile of the woman behind the desk returned and Waverly lost all sense of speaking again.  
"Just what.. Miss Earp?" _Wait she knows my name?_  
"Wait you know who I am?" Waverly asked confused.  
"Of course I do Miss, You are quite the popular girl around here." The woman said while staring at her with those pretty eyes. _Wait pretty? Where the hell did that thought come from?_  
"Oh you know, it’s all about the smile and wave" Waverly said while making a small wave gesture with her hand.  
Then Waverly remembered she still had given no answer to the woman's previous question which made her focus again on the thing she was here for.  
"So, like I said, I found this wallet" She said while taking the object out of her left pocket and laying it on the front desk.  
"And it belongs to a Nicole Haught if the business card is correct, which is from the police department, so I figured to just swing by and drop of the wallet, but then this a-hole of a driver - who was driving way to fast by the way - decided to give me a nice cold shower and... God, I'm sopping wet... Do you perhaps have like a spare hoodie or something I can borrow?" Waverly asked softly.  
"Yes of course, wait here for a sec" The woman said while standing up and walking through the small wooden gates and passing Waverly. She returned a few minutes later with a Purgatory Police Department sweater and what looked like some coffee.  
"I figured you would like to have something warm to drink to warm up. Coffee alright with you? It's fresh, made it couple minutes before you came in." She said while handing her the sweater.  
"Coffee is great, thank you." A silence fell and Waverly wasn't sure on how to react around the police officer. "It's just... Do you mind just to..." She said while making a hand gesture for the woman to close her eyes. "Oh yes of course, I'm sorry." She said and turned around for a bit, leaving Waverly with time to change. She didn’t know why, but Waverly felt a bit flustered by the presents of the breathtaking woman.  
She checked one more time if the woman indeed had turned her face away from her, before taking off the soaking wet crop-top shirt which had the word Shorty’s on it. Well… trying to take it off… Just when she thought it couldn’t get more awkward, being alone in a room with this gorgeous woman, smiling brighter than Waverly ever saw, with her, in a soaking wet crop-top, the shirt decided to get stuck between her arms and her hair.

  
“Oh crap…” Waverly said while breathing out. “Uhmm.. Officer? I’m stuck…” She said while desperately looking at the gorgeous woman.  
“Here, let me help you” the woman said and before Waverly even knew what was happening, she felt the warmest fingers stroking past her arm and helping to take of the shirt.  
“I got you.” She said with that pretty smile. She put the wet crop-top on the desk next to them and handed Waverly the sweater. Waverly however, didn’t yet put it on, instead she held it against her chest trying to cover some of her up.  
“Good job you’re not some guy right? Or this would be really…” Waverly almost couldn’t complete her sentence because she was just completely lost in those eyes. “really awkward…” she finished. The woman then showed her the most beautiful thing ever. She smiled again, but this time, with dimples. Wait she has dimples?! Wow… they are gorgeous…  
“I… uh… I owe you one.” She said staring in those eyes.  
“Alright, how about you buy me a cup of coffee? How about tomorrow?” The woman said confident.  
“Oh I can’t” Waverly said a bit too fast. “I mean I would love to-” _woahhh going a bit fast there Waves_ “-like. L-Like to, uh… But I have plans. Yeah, I’m a planner.” Waverly thought she might have a stroke right there when seeing the woman in front of her looking down with a smile and bite her lower lip. “I’d like to know what I’m doing 2- or 3 days in advance and uhm… I just got out of a relationship. With a boy. Man.”  
“A boy-man?” The woman repeated with a smile. “Yep. I’ve been there, It’s the _worst_.” She emphasized the last word while leaning a bit forward towards Waverly. “A well, some other time.” She said easily. She grabbed the wallet of the front desk and took something out.  
“I mean it.” She said while giving Waverly the business card.

  
Waverly turned crimson red. _Wait. What?! It’s her?!_  
“You are Nicole Haught?!” She said surprised.  
“The one and only, Officer Nicole Haught, savior of pretty girls in need.” She said confident and smiled brightly. “You can take the coffee and sweater with you Miss Earp. It’s no problem.”  
“Please, call me Waverly.” Waverly said softly.  
“Alright Waverly, If you ever feel like making up with that coffee, you have my number.” She winked and Waverly thought she might lose her balance.  
“Oh uh… thank you…” She said while looking to her feet because she was blushing.  
Waverly had to get some fresh air, because suddenly she was feeling very warm in certain places she didn’t even know could get warm by just talking and staring, but it did, so she had to just get out of there.  
“I uh, I should go. I promised Gus I would call when I got home and she might worry if I take too long.” Waverly was still looking down, but she could feel Nicole’s eyes on her which only made it harder for her to breath.  
“Alright. Well have a good night Miss Earp” Nicole said very sincere.  
“Waverly.” She corrected Nicole. “Please call me Waverly.”  
“Alright Waverly. Again, if you feel like making up for it, my number is on the card.” She went to walk back to her desk, but Nicole turned around at the last second before sitting down.  
“Ow and Waverly?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you for returning my wallet. I really appreciate it.” Nicole said with those gorgeous dimples.  
“Uh yes, yes of course, no problem” Waverly said with a smile. “Have a goodnight officer.”  
“Goodnight Waverly.” And for one last time she showed those amazing dimples.

  
Waverly walked out of the station with her soaking wet crop-top in one hand, hot coffee in the other and wearing the police department sweater - which was way too big for her. Waverly smiled like a fool when she left and she had no idea why. Well, she did, but it was way too soon to feel that way right? Also, she just had broken it off with Champ and she didn’t even consider once for being also attracted to woman. _Wait what? Where the hell do all these thoughts come from? If I was gay I would know it by now right? I’ve dated Champ for years!_  
But still. The redheaded woman did indeed made her flustered, feeling warm on certain places even Champ didn’t know how. She stared at the business card. _Of course she would be Officer Haught. Of course._ _Nicole is just simply breath-taking._  
When Waverly got home she called Gus to let her know she made it home safely, and did need to explain for a bit why she was so late.  
When she hung up the phone with her aunt, she felt the strong urge to also give a call to a certain officer, informing her she was home. But, deciding calling would be maybe a bit over the top, she decided to just send her a quick text. Nothing to special, but also not to formal. She had just met her, but Waverly thought Nicole could be a new friend(?) to her.  
She took out the card with Nicole’s number, and wondered for a bit on what to call her in her phone. Finally deciding on a name, Waverly turned red again. _Haughtstuff… isn’t it a bit too much? … but it is accurate though… and the only person who is going to see that name is going to be me anyways… Oh what the hell it is true and cute._

  
**Unknown:**         I made it home in one piece :) – Waverly

**Haughtstuff:**    That’s good to hear. Goodnight Waverly :)

**Waverly :) :**       Goodnight Nicole (:

  
Waverly smiled at Nicole’s text, and then went to sleep with in her mind, a shade of red, and certain woman smiling at her with those amazing dimples.


	2. Coffee And A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! :D  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Kuddos and comments are always welcome.

Chapter 2

Waverly was deep lost in thoughts the next day. _Should I just call her? … She seemed interested, one coffee couldn’t harm anyone, right? … Right? For fuck sake Waverly Earp it’s just a woman. A beautiful… tall… redheaded woman… with dimples… and the most beautiful eyes and smile ever… whom seemed interested… and asked me on a… date?  She breathed out slowly._ _Oh what the hell it’s not like she’s going to be my soulmate or something._

She reached out and grabbed her phone from the bar. After not hearing any answer for several seconds, she almost wanted to hang up disappointed, when she heard a voice.  
“Hello?” Nicole’s voice sounded in Waverly’s ear and she thought she was going to melt.  
“Oh hey, uh Officer Haught” Waverly said, suddenly very nervous.  
“You know you can call me Nicole, right Waves?” _Waves? God I didn’t know nicknames could sound so… sexy…  
_ “Uh yes, right. Sorry Nicole.” _  
_ “Is everything alright?” _  
_ “Yes! Yes, sorry. I just-” _God just speak Waverly! Just ask her for coffee! Words! “- I just wanted to ask you if you would like to have that coffee with me, or if you don’t that’s also fine it’s just I wanted to make up for helping me yesterday and you said I could call you when I felt like making it up to you, so here we are, me calling you for that coffee, but again, if you can’t or don’t feel like it that’s also fine and-” Waverly’s rambling was interrupted when she heard Nicole let out a little laugh on the other side. “What’s so funny?”_  
“It’s nothing. It’s just… I think your rambling is rather cute. ” _She thinks I’m cute!_  
“Oh yeah well, I tend to do that when I’m nervous, not that you make me nervous, well maybe a little but in a good way I guess, god sorry, I didn’t mean to say that but It’s true I guess and-”  
“Woahhh there, slowdown Waves. I would love to have that coffee with you.” Waverly let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  
“You do?”  
“Yes. I do. Meet me in front of Shorty’s in about an hour?” Waverly looked at the clock. Her shift would end in just about 10 minutes, so she would have 30 minutes to figure out something to wear, do her make-up and calm the fuck down.  
“Yes, an hour is fine. And if you’re hungry, I could make us some dinner after?” She said the last part softly.  
“I would love that. I have to go now, Nedley is coming back and I need to finish up this report before the end of my shift, which is in 20 minutes, so I better hurry.”  
“I’m sorry!” Waverly said quickly.  
“What in the world would you be sorry for Waverly Earp?” Nicole said with a laugh.  
“For keeping you off work, I should have called later when your shift had ended.”  
“Waverly Earp, if it’s you, I don’t mind being kept off of work. Also, my shifts are pretty irregular so you couldn’t have known when my shifts would start or end.” _Could this woman be any smoother?_  
“I’ll see you in an hour.” Nicole continued.  
“I’ll see you soon.” Waverly said with a smile.

When she hung up her phone, Gus was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “Oh don’t give me that look Gus, I’m just having coffee with Nicole.”  
“Nicole?” Gus said confused.  
“As in Nicole Haught? The police officer? The one that lost her wallet yesterday?” Waverly helped her remember.  
“Ah, of course. Well, it’s quiet so you should go and prepare already. I’ll be fine on my own for a while.” Waverly ran to her aunt and gave her a hug, wearing the biggest smile her aunt had ever seen. “Thank you!” She said and quickly grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.  
“Just be careful Waverly, and let Wynonna know where you are, in case she decides to come home early!”  
“Will do! Bye Gus!” yelled back to her aunt while leaving through the front door of the bar.

She hurried to the homestead and quickly changed into something more suitable for the… uh date(?). She put some simple but elegant make-up on, and was relieved she still had some time left before she needed to go back. That’s when she remembered that she said Nicole could stay for dinner if she wanted.  
_Shit. Dinner. Alright do we have something else around the house other than alcohol and pancake mix? She quickly looked through all of the drawers and cabinets to find some ingredients for pasta._ _Alright, pasta it is then. I hope she doesn’t think it’s too simple…_

Waverly got there 5 minutes before they had agreed on. _Great. This is good. Easy. Breath Waverly. Breath. Nicole appeared not long after her, hair braided and still in her uniform. Waverly noticed the two top buttons were undone and she wondered if the woman had done it on purpose because Waverly couldn’t help but stare a little too long at the little opening that had formed._  
“Waverly?”  
“Uh what? Sorry, I zoned out for a bit, what were you saying?” She said while averting her eyes from Nicole’s.  
Nicole showed her dimples, at which Waverly had to look. “I asked if you were ready to go?”  
“Yes, sorry. Did you want to go in Shorty’s for that coffee? Or rather someplace else?"  
"Well I have always wanted to try the cappuccino you have at Shorty's, but if you'd rather go someplace else since you also work there and such, I don't mind either."  
Waverly doubted for a second. If they went to Shorty's there would be a big chance Gus will see and hear everything but, Shorty's was the only place nearby which served coffee, well in the station and at home there was also coffee of course but still. _  
Wait a second... I could just ask her if she wanted to come to the homestead, since we are going there for dinner anyway.  
_ "Well, I could also just pour us some coffee at my place since we'll also be having dinner there, well it's not my own because Wynonna, my sister also lives there, but she's almost never around and if she is she's passed out on the couch. Not that any of this matters because she's out of town for a couple of days anyways but- ... oh god. I'm rambling again aren't I?"  
"Yes you are, but I don't mind. Your place it is then" Nicole said with a wink and Waverly's stomach flipped. She was stunned by that wink, staring at those pretty eyes.  
"Shall we go then Waves?"  
"Yes! Yes of course, sorry. This way." Nicole followed Waverly to her car and didn't mind the view she just had gotten at all.  
"It's at the edge of town so I hope you don't mind driving there for a bit?" Waverly said while suddenly turning around, getting a glimpse of Nicole's eyes on her ass. _Busted and noted. Nicole Haught is an ass woman. Good to know. Nicole quickly looked up with a bit of a red blush on her cheeks. Waverly, seeing this, decided in the boldness of the moment, to tease Nicole for a bit._  
"Enjoying the view Officer?" Waverly smirked, but it faded and turned into going mouth open when she saw the confident Officer licking and biting her lip.  
"Very much." Now it was Waverly's turn to turn crimson and she quickly got in the car, leaving Nicole with a huge grin on her face.

When Nicole joined Waverly in the car, Waverly still had a crimson blush on her face. It was quiet for a bit, Waverly trying to concentrate very intensely, but with Nicole next to her, alone in the car, going on their date(?), she couldn’t keep her thoughts under control. _What if she doesn’t like the homestead? What if Wynonna shows up?... And why would I mind? Damn what is this woman doing to me?... and what is she going to do to me when we are at the homestead…?  
__  
__SHUT UP WAVERLY DON’T YOU DARE GET HORNY IN THE CAR!  
  
_ She quickly shook the thoughts off and nervously began to search for a good radio station to listen to but then the rambling took over.  
“Hey what kind of music do you listen to? Or don’t you want to listen to music? Because it’s not really that far to the homestead but I thought maybe a bit of music couldn’t hurt right? But I don’t know what kind of music you listen to, so maybe you should just look for a station you like. If you want of course.”  
Nicole’s hand found Waverly’s thigh and immediately Waverly felt her whole body burning. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine with whatever you want Waves.”  
Nicole’s eyes tried to find her eyes, but Waverly was trying to look straight ahead (no pun intended).  
“Waverly?”  
“hmm?”  
“You okay?”  
_Just trying to ignore the feeling to just stop this freaking car and get into your pants “Yep. Yes, I’m fine. I’m more than fine, I’m good. I’m great. Just great.”_  
“Waves?” Waverly looked at Nicole and stared in those gorgeous but worried eyes.  
She then took Nicole’s hand, which was still resting on her thigh, and gave a gentle squeeze. “I’m fine Nicole. Really. I- … I’m just a bit nervous I guess… that’s all… ” “Hey…” Nicole’s voice turned to a really soft and caring one. “I won’t ever ask something of you that you’re not comfortable with.”   
But that’s the problem, I’m very much comfortable with it. In fact, I would love-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed they were already at the homestead. “We’re here.” Waverly began, killing the engine.  
“Shall we go inside then?” But Nicole didn’t wait for an answer, because she already climbed out of the vehicle, leaving Waverly paralyzed in her thoughts, and opened the door for Waverly to help her.  
“Well thank you officer, but isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?”  
“Maybe” Nicole said with a smirk. “Come on, Before we freeze to death”  
“Hmm I can think of a few things to keep us warm” Waverly said mischievously while passing Nicole, leaving the officer stunned. “Are you coming officer? Or do I need to come and get you?”  
Nicole watched Waverly and couldn’t believe the words that had just come out of the mouth of the small woman. _Oh I think I will be doing those things. But maybe later.  
_ She caught up with the Waverly in a few strides, and waited for her to open the front door.  
  
“So, welcome to my humble place. How do you like your coffee?”  
“A bit of sugar, thank you.”  
“Just, make yourself at home. Also, how does pasta sound for dinner?”  
“Perfect.” Nicole said while following the small woman to the kitchen.  
What she then saw was adorable. Waverly struggled to reach something on a top shelf and made the most endearing face she had ever seen.  
“Here, let me help you.” Nicole said. She took a step closer to Waverly and got the coffee beans of the shelf. Waverly froze in place. She felt Nicole’s breath on her neck and also felt the tall woman bump into her back a couple of times but she wasn’t sure if that was intentional or not.  
Nicole, feeling Waverly tense up, could only smile mischievously and she may or may not have pressed her body to Waverly’s. Waverly couldn’t suppress a soft moan by that move. _Good to know_ Nicole thought while backing away a bit.

“It’s hot in here, isn’t it hot? Let me put some windows open. I’m burning up, aren’t you hot?” Waverly suddenly said.  
“Yes I am, but not in temperature.” Nicole answered with a grin and dimples showing, making Waverly’s legs grow weak, and something in between very warm.  
“God you’re-” But Waverly didn’t finish her sentence because her eyes caught a piece of Nicole’s abdomen, which apparently had shown itself when Nicole was reaching for the coffee beans.  
“I’m what? I was just revering to my name, Haught. What did you think I was talking about Waverly Earp?” Nicole’s grin grew even wider.  
_Dear God… how can my name rolling of her tongue be so right to hear… so perfect. “ah... I uhm… nothing. ”_  
“Spill it Waves. I’m what?” Waverly looked down at her feet. Turning crimson. _Sexy_ she thought, but she couldn’t let Nicole hear it, so she decided to go with something a bit more obvious.  
“Smooth… You’re smooth.”  
“Well, what can I say. You bring it out of me.” She said with a wink.  
Waverly, suddenly very aware that she hadn’t moved at all and that she was still in the same spot “Coffee!” Waverly then yelped. “Yes! Coffee is good. We came for coffee so we should at least have one cup of coffee.”  
The officer grew a wide grin. “Is coffee all we came for?” and by that sentence Waverly felt the heat growing in her cheeks, and in some places lower. “I mean, If I remember correctly we would also have dinner here?”  
_Of course. Dinner. Not that I was thinking something else, not that I was thinking of that. No, of course not. “Oh yes. Yes of course. Dinner.”_  
“Can I help you with anything?”  
“Nah I’m good. You just go and drink your coffee and if you want look up something to watch on TV maybe?”  
“That I can sure do. Any preferences of genres?”  
“Hmmm no, not really. I’m good with anything.”

While Waverly was preparing to cook, Nicole was searching for a movie to watch together.  
“Hey Waves?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How does The Conjuring sound?”  
“Isn’t that a horror?”  
“Yeah it is, unless you don’t want to watch a horror movie? I can understand, I will look for something else then.”  
_A horror movie. Which means darkness and getting scared. Which means when I get scared, I can get closer to Nicole. Which means all the time. Although I don’t really like horror, watching it with Nicole doesn’t seem too bad._  
“Oh no, horror is fine. Although don’t blame me for getting scared like a little kid if it gets really bad.”  
“Don’t worry Waverly Earp, I will keep you safe from the monsters under the couch.” Nicole said with a smile, then taking a sip of her coffee.  
“Well I could only expect such from a police officer in uniform.” _And perhaps maybe later out of it…_

_GOD WAVERLY SHUT YOUR HORNY THOUGHTS._

“How’s the coffee?”  
“Perfect. You haven’t taken a sip of yours yet though, didn’t feel like drinking it warm?” Nicole joked.  
“Oh yeah, sorry. Just was distracted a bit I guess…”  
“Well if I can help in any way, just let me know alright?”  
_Oh I will…_ “Yeah sure, thanks! Dinner will be finished in like 20.”  
“Already getting hungry.” _For food and other things._ the redhead thought.

When both girls were eating, Nicole let out a soft moan. “God Waverly, this is amazing!”  
_Is she trying to kill me or something? How can anybody react normal after hearing that moan?_  
“Thanks” she said with a soft laugh.  
“I mean it Waves, this is incredible! Where did you learn to cook like this?”  
Waverly’s eyes stared at the table. “Ah well. Learned it from Gus actually. My mum left us when I was very young, dad and oldest sister died not long after. So it was mostly Wynonna and I, and we were then raised like we were Gus’ daughters I guess. Wynonna left on a pretty early age, so it was mostly my aunt and I. Well and my uncle Curtis, but he died recently. And although Wynonna tries to make up for lost time since she got back a few months ago, it can still be pretty lonely I guess.”  
Nicole looked at Waverly and saw a sad smile on her face.  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you feel sad…”  
“Oh no, it’s fine. I just don’t really talk about any of it to anyone I guess, most people act like they care, but they don’t. I can see it in their eyes. They actually just ask about it to be polite.”  
“Well, most people are idiots.” Waverly had to laugh at that.  
“Yeah. I guess you’re right about that.”  
“Are you okay? I mean, if you rather to just talk about something else, I completely understand. Or if you just want to eat in silence, that’s also fine with me.”  
“I really don’t mind Nicole.”  
“But I do, it’s making you feel sad.”  
“You’re sweet.”  
“How can I not be, with you around?” Nicole found Waverly’s eyes, and she was happy to see a smile was forming on Waverly’s lips.  
They finished up their dinner, and after washing the plates, the woman said down on the couch while starting up The Conjuring.

After the second jump scare, Waverly found her way against Nicole’s arm, clutching it every time another scary thing would happen. Both didn’t mind the contact of course, but neither acted on it. Around halfway through the movie Nicole had put her arm around the smaller woman, and Waverly was safely resting against Nicole’s chest, which was slowly going up and down. But when another jump scare came, and Waverly duck further into her chest, Nicole couldn’t help but notice her heartbeat started to go up. Waverly, noticing this, looked up to find Nicole licking and biting her lips, which made her own heartbeat also race up. They were so close. Feeling each other’s breath on their faces, looking in each other’s eyes with desire, both now getting dry throats and both had to swallow a couple of times to breath normally again. They both lean in, inches at a time, now so close their lips almost met.

“Babygirl! I’m home!” suddenly sounded from the front door, making both woman jump up like they have been shot. “Hey why is it so dark in here? It’s not even 10 yet”  
The voice got closer and Waverly and Nicole looked away from each other, trying not to turn red. Although it was dark, they were still scared someone would notice.  
“Oh uh.. Hey Wynonna, Nicole and I were just… we were.. watching a movie…”  
“Oh great! What are we watching?”  
“Well uhm, The Conjuring…”  
“The Conjuring?” Wynonna let out a loud laugh “But you hate horror! Also, hi there Haughtstuff, how’s it going?”  
_Wait Haughtstuff? How could she know?! I didn’t show my phone to anyone! Wait a second…_  
“Do you guys know each other already or something?”  
“Yeah, Me and Dolls met her when she had her first day here, and well, who wouldn’t want to call her Haughstuff after hearing her last name, and seeing that face and ass.”  
“Wynonna!”  
“What? It’s true!”  
“Yeah but you shouldn’t just say that in front of her!”  
“Why not? I’m sure she doesn’t mind.” Wynonna said with a wink. Leaving Nicole in a more awkward situation they were already in.  
Waverly, getting slightly jealous at the way Wynonna was acting around Nicole couldn’t help and get a little angry.  
“So,” Wynonna continued “Are you guys coming or what? Otherwise we might not see the end of the movie.”  
Nicole, already making her way back to the soft couch, let out a soft apologetic smile to Waverly, as saying “Sorry” to her.  
Nicole and Wynonna were already sitting.  
“Fine. But don’t try and spoil the movie for me alright? It’s my first time watching it.” Waverly now also making her way back, sitting next to Nicole, now really close to her because Wynonna had claimed most of the space meant for her. She didn’t mind though, as long as she had Nicole next to her.

The movie finished half an hour later, and Nicole said her goodbye to Wynonna. Waverly followed her to the front door, to say goodnight.  
“I had a great time today Nicole.”  
“Me too Waverly. And thank you for the coffee, and dinner of course.”  
“No problem. Although I’m sorry for my sister just barging in on us like that…” Waverly began to blush all over again by the thought of what might have happened if Wynonna wasn’t there to interrupt them.  
“It’s fine Waves. But, maybe, If you would like, I can take you on a date next time?”  
_So she did thought it was a date! A date! I just had a date with Nicole Haught!_  
“I would love to.” She said with a smile.  
“Goodnight Waverly.”  
“Goodnight Nicole” Waverly said, now stepping in a bit closer, giving the officer a soft kiss on her cheek. “Let me know when you get home alright?” she asked concerned.  
“Of course. I’ll see you soon.”  
“I’ll see you soon.” They both gave a smile and Waverly watched Nicole walk away. Walk… _Wait a minute._  
“Nicole! Wait!” Surprised, Nicole turned around.  
“What’s wrong Waves?”  
“I just remembered… I drove you here… with my car… So now you have to walk back…”  
“Ow that’s oka-” but Waverly interrupted her.  
“I can give you a ride to the station if you’d like?”  
“Ow no, I couldn’t. Your sister just got home, I’m sure you would like to see her for a bit before she’s sleeping.”  
“It’s no problem Nicole, really. And I-… I want to…” That made Nicole smile with her signature dimples.  
“Then, yes. I would love to get a ride back with you. As long as I can pick the music?”  
“Of course. Alright then, let me just say to Wynonna I’m giving you a ride.” A few minutes later, both woman were sitting in Waverly’s car again, loudly singing along to Still Into You by Paramore.

 _“and after all this time, I’m still, into you!” They both sang loudly, but not looking at each other scared to let the other know they were blushing. 10 minutes later they arrived at the station again._  
“Thank you for giving me a ride Waves”  
“No problem.” There was a comfortable silence for a minute but Nicole broke it.  
“I’ll let you know about that date alright?”  
“Alright. I’m looking forward to it already” Waverly said with a smile.  
“Me too.”  
“Goodnight Officer Haught.”  
“Goodnight Miss Earp.” Nicole said with a wink.


	3. An Unannounced Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry for the late update, have been really busy with school and work and such, and barely had the time to write this week.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading and Tips, Kudo's and Comments are always welcome.
> 
> Love you guys, and thank you so much for your support!  
> ALSO  
> I do not own anything of Wynonna Earp and/or the characters.

Chapter 3  


_**Waverly :)** : _ Hey, you haven’t called me yet, Is everything alright? It’s just a coffee date right? – Waverly  
  
She first wasn’t sure about calling it _just a coffee date_ , because she knew she didn’t want _just_ , she wanted an actual real date. Candles and all. But, she only knew Nicole for like, maybe a week or something, so maybe it would be too soon to call it a real date.

“Wave…? Wave? Earth to Waverly?” Waverly snapped out of her trance when two clipping fingers were inches in front of her.   
“Hmm?”   
“You’ve been zoning out for like an hour, what the hell where you thinking about? Something about one of the rev heads? Wait are you secretly wanting to throw me a late b-day party? Because if so, don’t make it some lame ass party. I want lots of booze, oh and one of those big fancy cigars, you know, those Cuban ones!”  
“I’m not throwing you a late b-day party Wy, you barely even have any friends to invite if I even wanted to throw one.”   
“Ouch babygirl, but accurate. Well if it’s not my party, what’s wrong then? God please tell me you’re not thinking of that Chump douchebag again…”   
“What?! No I wasn’t thinking of Champ, Wynonna. I was over him like a month ago.”   
“Thank god.” Wynonna made a fake praising sign to no one in particular, but then turned back to her little sister. “But seriously, spill it. What’s wrong?”   
Waverly let out a sigh, before finally giving in. “It’s been three days…” She said.   
Wynonna now confused, raised an eyebrow. “What has been three days?”   
“She hasn’t called me in three days… I mean, not like she said she would call, not literally, but I just thought she might becau-” She interrupted herself because she might not know what exactly Wynonna would think of her being… _being what?... Gay?... Bi?...  
_ “Who hasn’t called you in three days?”   
“Nicole…”   
“Haughtstuff? She has been working like crazy this past few days, I don’t know what suddenly has gotten into her, but she has been working her top-shelf ass off. Guess that’s why. I shouldn’t worry too much about it babygirl. But, if you miss her, why don’t _you_ give her a call? Or come along with Dolls and me, say hi or something?”   
“And say what? _Hey, you haven’t called me in three days, but I wanted you to call but you didn’t so now I’m here because you didn’t want to come to me?_ ” Waverly said with a sarcastic voice.   
“You could,” Wynonna said laughing. “Or,” Wynonna grabbed one of Waverly’s shoulders. “You could just say you missed her? And say you brought the date to her?” Waverly’s shoulders tensed up. _Wait. What?! Wy knows?!  
_ “Wait… You know…?” She asked concerned.   
“About it being a date I interrupted a couple days ago? Yeah… it was quite obvious… I mean, you two really need to be more subtle, you were practically having eye-sex when you said goodbye to her the first time.” Wynonna joked.  
“How did yo- Wait. _Where you spying on us?!_ ”   
“Yeah, well after hearing the parts _coffee_ and _dinner_ , I couldn’t really help myself. Also, the fact that Haughtstuff asked you on _another_ date, kinda made it really clear to me that that was the first one.” Waverly was awkwardly moving back and forth, looking at her feet.   
“So… you don’t mind? Me and Nicole…”   
“Waves. As long as it’s not someone like Rodeo Champ, I really don’t care who you’re dating. As long as they’re treating you right, it’s fine with me.” Wynonna said with a smile.   
Waverly jumped of her chair and gave her sister a hug. “Thank you.” She said softly in her ear.   
“Go pack your things. We’re going to the station. Ow and maybe change first?” Wynonna said with a smirk.   
“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Waverly said.   
“Well, if you want this to be a second date, and maybe hoping the second date will go really, really well, you might not want to wear your way-to-oversized-sweater, and maybe try something more that screams _THIS IS A DATE_?”   
As Waverly looked down to see what she was actually wearing, she got the point. “Yeah, Alright. Point taken. Okay Imma go change real quick. How long do I have?”  
“10 min. Now, _Go and get your ass changed_!” Wynonna demanded.   
  
“You sure you went for the _second_ date vibe kid? You’re practically _screaming ‘I want to get laid tonight’_!” Wynonna said looking proud.   
“Too much?” Waverly said as she looked down her black skinny jeans that emphasized her butt, and the crop-top which showed off her abs.   
“Oh no way. Now, let’s give Haughtstuff a visit. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind” Wynonna winked at her little sister.   
  
On their way to the station, Waverly suddenly became very nervous. _What the heck should I say? Should I kiss her? What if she is really busy with a really important case? Will Wynonna be there? Oh gosh honestly I would rather see her go to Dolls or something…  
_ “Hey uh, Wy?”   
“What is it babygirl?” Her sister answered concerned.   
“Will uh… will you still be there with Nicole…?” She asked shyly.   
“Do you want me to be?”   
“Well uh… actually.. could you... maybe like... I don’t know… go and see Dolls when we’re there?... ”   
“I was already planning on doing so. Don’t worry Wave, Imma let Haughtstuff to you. I’m sure you don’t mind.” Wynonna said with a raised eyebrow.   
“No…” Waverly said with a blush on her cheeks. “Thank you by the way… for driving me. I don’t think it would’ve been smart to let me drive, when my mind is foggy and all, like it is now.”   
“No problem babygirl. Ow also, I’m going back with Dolls, so you’ll have the homestead for yourself for the night.”   
Waverly’s head flew up. “I don’t even know if we’re going there…”   
“Well, let’s just make it an _incase off_ kind of thing then, alright?”   
“Alright…”   
  
Wynonna had stayed outside for a bit and would wait for Dolls to give her a ride. Waverly left the cold of the outside world behind, and she looked in awe as she soundlessly watched the redheaded woman massaging her own neck with one hand while looking very concentrated on her paperwork. She slowly made her way to the front desk, holding two hot coffee in a cup tray and a bag full of other ( _romantic)_ things she had just bought for the two of them.   
“Cracked the case already, officer?” Her voice echoed through the empty and quite room.   
Nicole looked up from her paperwork.   
“Waverly!” She said surprised but with smile. “What are you doing here?” She continued smiling.   
“Well…” Waverly started, not sure where to go with this whole _showing up unannounced_ kind of thing. “I uh… I was in the neighborhood, and heard from Wynonna that you’ve been working really hard these past few days, so I guess I just.. wanted to see you…” She confessed. “Ow and also, I brought you some coffee, I thought you might need some, which, considering it’s almost 11pm, I was pretty sure you did.” Waverly walked to the desk, and gave the other woman one of the two coffees and took a sip of her own.   
Nicole looked at her with the most adoring eyes. “Wave…” she breathed out, making it _very_ difficult for Waverly to remember how to breath. “Thank you. I actually really needed some coffee. Although…” Nicole paused for a moment and her eyes went to Waverly’s bag. “What’s in the bag?”   
“This?” She said, putting down her coffee and taking her bag off her shoulder. Nicole simply nodded and waited for Waverly to speak. “Well uh…”Waverly began, now suddenly shy and crimson. “You uh.. you couldn’t bring the date to me for the last few days, with you working so much and all, so I decided to bring the date to you…” she said looking at her feet.   
Nicole, watching her with more adoration than before, now also looked pleasantly surprised. “You… you _brought_ the date?”   
“Yes.” Waverly answered and showed Nicole the content of the bag. Nicole’s eyes shot up to Waverly’s when she saw it.   
“Candles?”   
“Yeah… Well also some homemade cupcakes and there’s probably something with alcohol in there too…”   
“Waverly…” Nicole breathed out.   
“What?... too much? Oh gosh… I shouldn’t brought a date to a police officer on duty… Oh crap… I’m so sorry I should have waited for your shift to end. Please don’t hate me…” Waverly apologized, but then looking to Nicole and her face turned from guilt, to more curious.   
Nicole watched the rambling woman in awe. _She did all of this for me?_ Nicole thought.   
“What is it Nicole? Why are staring at me like that?”   
“It’s nothing! It’s just… This is amazing Waves… And how on earth could I ever hate you? You’re… you’re incredible…”   
Mesmerized by her words, Waverly couldn’t control herself any longer. She had to. She wanted to. She needed to. Putting her bag down on the desk, next to her coffee, Waverly only had to know one more thing.   
“Hey, is Nedley out on patrol?” Waverly suddenly asked.   
“Yeah, he’s just went out with Jackson, so he’ll be gone for a while.”   
That was the only thing she needed to hear.   
Waverly suddenly very determinedly walked past Nicole into Nedley’s office without saying a word.   
“Why? You need him or something?” Nicole asked when Waverly passed her.   
No response.   
“Wave?”   
She followed her into the office, very scared someone might see her and ask her what she was doing in her boss’s office. She walked in to see Waverly close the shades.   
“Excuse me.” Waverly said softly when pushing the taller woman away to close the door.   
“Hey! What is your problem! I don’t understand why--”   
Waverly, now standing still for a moment, interrupted her. “I don’t need Nedley.” She said. “I need you.”   
Before Nicole could even process the words that had just come out of the smaller woman’s mouth, she was pushed back by that very same part. Their soft lips connected and Nicole couldn’t believe what was happening. When she realized it wasn’t a dream, she grabbed Waverly’s arms that were holding on the back of her neck, making sure they wouldn’t go anywhere. They both stumbled backwards on to the couch, Nicole landing a bit harder than expected, resulting her to gasp for air with Waverly now on top of her.   
“What happened to _just a coffee date_?” Nicole asked confused.   
“You know what I’ve always wanted?”   
“What?” Nicole’s confusion only got worse.   
“To parachute out of a plane at 15000 feet. To swim, far, far into the ocean so I can’t see the bottom anymore. To eat geoduck.”  
“Isn’t that the one that kinda looks like a p-”   
“Yeah it is.” Waverly said. “Point is, I’ve always wanted to do things that scared me, but…” She took a deep breath. “Well it’s… not so easy to be brazen when the thing that you want, that scares you to death, is sitting right in front of you.”   
“I scare you?”   
“Yes. Yes you do. Because, I don’t want to have _just a coffee date,_ When I think about what I wanna do most in this world... it's you.” She paused for a moment to lock her eyes with Nicole’s, but then turned away. “Oh God, that sounded so much more romantic in my head. Just… jump in any time, Nicole, because I really, really don't know how to do this.”   
Nicole’s eyes locked with Waverly’s again, and she smirked at the woman on top of her.   
“Ow sure you do.” She said flirtatiously.   
“Maybe I should just stop talking…” Waverly said softly.   
“See, you’re getting better at this already.” Nicole answered grabbing Waverly’s scarf with both of her hands.   
“Maybe you should stop talking to.”   
“Maybe you should make me.” Nicole said daring.   
Their lips met again. This time, with more passion. Nicole took control and flipped with Waverly so she was now on top. Nicole, losing more and more self-control as the minutes flew by. Hands flew everywhere, holding, grabbing, touching every inch of each other’s bodies. Breaths became heavy, but Nicole realized she was still on duty. In her boss’s office, who could be coming back any time. And as much as she hated herself for doing so, she needed to stop, before it was too late.   
“Wave” She mumbled through their kisses.   
Waverly however, didn’t seem to hear it, or at least didn’t pay attention to it, because she kept kissing the redhead, again and again.   
“Waverly” Nicole could make out.   
Waverly, now taking it in as maybe she was doing something wrong, stopped kissing and she waited for an explanation of why the hell they stopped.   
“I’m still on duty remember? And as much as I would love to keep going, this is very much my boss’s office. And someone could come in at any time. So, maybe we should wait for a bit so I can finish up my shift and get the hell out of here, to something more… appropriate for these kinds of things.”   
“We uh… we could go to the homestead?... Wynonna is going back with Dolls, so uh.. it will be just you and me.”   
“Sounds like a plan.” Nicole smirked and kissed Waverly one more time. “Wait for me? Please? I’m off in like an hour. I just need to finish up this report I was working on, and wait for Nedley to come back and take over my shift.”   
“Of course I’ll wait for you Nicole. In the meantime, we could maybe have a cupcake? I would love to know what you think of them. It’s a new recipe.”   
“I would love to have one Waves.” Nicole said and tore herself away from the smaller woman offering her a hand.   
  
The two of them went back to the front desk. Nicole now trying to finish up the report as soon as possible, but it was hard to concentrate when Waverly was leaning on the desk, showing off her ass. _How could I possibly be working when the sexiest woman you have ever seen is showing of her ass, two minutes after you both kissed the hell out of each other?  
_ Nicole was probably staring a bit too obvious and a bit too long, but she didn’t care.   
“Officer Haught” Waverly said innocent   
“Hmm?” Nicole answered, but not looking away.   
“Look, as much as I appreciate the fact that you love my ass, you might wanna go and finish up that report before you’re gonna be daydreaming all hour long.”  
Nicole looked up to Waverly’s eyes and saw the woman grinning at her.   
“Well, the report is mostly finished up anyways, so I think a few minutes of daydreaming wouldn’t hurt. Although, maybe by the end of tonight those daydreams won’t be dreams anymore.” Nicole said confident.   
“If you don’t actually finish that report, I’m sure those daydreams are going to be just that.”   
“Well played miss Earp… well played. Alright, give me 15 minutes of no distractions, and I think we’ll be good to go.”   
“Make it 10. I’ll wait for you outside.” Waverly said demanding.   
“Yes ma’am.” Nicole smirked.   
As promised, Nicole finished up her report. It hadn't even been 5 minutes yet, and Nedley called in that he was on his way back. When he arrived a couple minutes later, he send Nicole home and the woman happily complied.   
  
“I hope I’m not in trouble for letting a gorgeous woman wait outside” Nicole joked as she walked through the door.   
“Maybe not for the outside part, but I think you do need to learn a lesson or two on letting an impatient woman wait for that long.”   
Nicole grinned “10 minutes aren’t that long Waves”   
“They are if you’re impatient”   
“Well let’s not keep you waiting any longer then.”   
“Will we be driving in the cruiser?”  
“Yeah, my own car is in the shop so Nedley said I could use the cruiser for couple of days. Do you mind?”   
“Well as long as it’s not in handcuffs I’m good I guess.”   
  
_Well maybe no handcuffs in the car, but who knows what will happen tonight._ _God Waves… you really are a horny piece of shit aren’t you…_ Waverly thought.

“That depends on how you behave.” Nicole said daring, at which Waverly nearly stumbled but Nicole caught her just in time. “Easy there miss Earp, you might fall if you keep stumbling like that. Or should I just carry you?”   
“I uh.. no.. I’m good. I can walk. I won’t fall. I promise.”  
“What a shame. You don’t know what you’ll be missing.”   
“Maybe some other time then?”   
“Maybe that other time will be tonight.”   
“And why’s that officer?”   
“Because you won’t be able to stand when I’m done with you Waverly Earp.” Nicole said like it was the most normal thing to say to someone, opening the car door for Waverly.   
Waverly was blushing, but she didn’t back down. “Well I hope you don’t mind having a couple of bruises and bite marks then.” She said just as daring.   
Nicole’s eyes met Waverly’s and she smirked. “I think I’ll be able to live with that.”   
“Good.” Waverly said as she got into the car.   
Nicole smiled brightly and closed the door. _I can’t wait._   
She got in the cruiser and Nicole felt Waverly’s hand on her thigh as they made their way to the homestead.   
  
_This is going to be one hell of a night._ They both thought.


	4. Panic and Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry it took so long guys!  
> School and work are not helping at the moment!  
> But, I do hope this makes up for it.
> 
> Hoping to be able to write a bit more the next few days.  
> Anyways, enjoy!  
> also, if there are many requests for it, I might do a Chapter 3.5 for the horny fanfic readers among us. (*hint* that's me included *)

Chapter 4

_Nicole’s warm breath tingled Waverly’s ear as she felt her hair pushed to the side and her waist grabbed from behind. “I want you baby. I want you now.” That sentence alone made her legs grow weak and her center wet and they only were in the homestead for less than three minutes. Waverly turned around still having Nicole’s hands on her hip. Her eyes grew a bit darker and the corner of her mouth went up. “What are you waiting for then? Have me.”_

_  
_ Waverly opened her eyes as she remembered what happened the night before. At least, what she thought had happened, hoping it wasn’t a dream. She looked down to see Nicole’s arm wrapped around her waist and now feeling her body touching the taller woman’s, and she knew it was real. Her smile grew wide when she heard her mumble. _“No Waves not another cat… no not the Stetson!...”_ Nicole tightened her grip and Waverly chuckled.

Waverly turned head. She loved watching Nicole sleep. Seeing her beautiful and peaceful face.  
“Nic…” She heard the woman mumble an answer but couldn’t quite get what she was saying. “Nicole?...” No responds this time.  
Well, not a verbal one at least. She did feel a certain pair of hands making their way to her inner thigh, which made Waverly let out a soft moan.  
“Still sensitive from last night huh?” She heard Nicole’s warm breath again and pieces of last night floated back again.  
“God yes…” She could only make out.

 _Waverly felt Nicole’s hands stroking her neck, chest, stomach and all the way down her legs and after, making their way up again. This time, stroking past her sensitive part for the shortest time. It made her crazy._  
_“Oh god Nic… please… please let me…” Waverly begged._  
 _Nicole, teasing her a little bit more, smiled. Waverly, not amused by this little act straightened up. “Goddamn Nicole Haught. If you don’t let me come right now I swear to god you will pay for this.”_  
 _“Yes ma’am.” Is all Nicole said._  
 _And just like that Waverly felt fireworks. Her vision blurred and she had to grab to Nicole’s hair so much the other woman needed to bite her lips to keep it in._  
 _Deciding she could make much better use of that, Nicole made her way kissing Waverly’s abdomen leaving no place untouched. “You are so beautiful Waverly Earp.” She said between the kisses._  
 _Before Waverly could answer though, she felt soft warm lips covering her center which made her cry out Nicole’s name again and again. “Nicole… oh god Nicole yes!”_

Nicole’s voice had send her back to the present. “Well I guess it’s a good thing then that this is my day off.”  
“I guess it is” Waverly smiled loving and gave Nicole a soft kiss.  
“Good morning beautiful.” Nicole said while staring in her eyes, giving Waverly shivers down her spine.  
“Good morning.” She answered with a smile and the most adoring eyes.  
Nicole lifted her arm and Waverly quickly snuggled closer letting her head rest on the other woman’s chest.  
They stayed like that for a while as they just enjoyed each other’s company, Nicole playing with Waverly’s hair, and Waverly stroking Nicole’s arm.  
“Hey… babe?” Waverly began.  
“Hmm?”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course you can silly, what’s on your mind?”  
“I uh- I was just wondering… You said you would call me for that date, but you never did, and I had to hear from Wy that you suddenly began to work more than you normally do… And I guess I was just wondering… why? When you didn’t call I was so afraid you didn’t want me…” Waverly looked up to see Nicole smiling. “…What? Did I say something wrong?”  
“What? No! of course not! It’s just… I was working so much those days, because I wanted to earn some more, so I could take you on a proper date, -Which I’m still planning on doing by the way, don’t worry.” “So when you didn’t call…” “I was saving some money. Because you deserve so much more than just a movie and dinner at home.” Realizing they actually did just that, she quickly added “Not that I mind, it was amazing, being with you is amazing, but… I just wanted to take you on a date at the level you deserve. And Waves… you deserve the world. The world and so, so much more.”  
Waverly just stared at her. She never had this with Champ. All she got when she was with him were horny comments, very bad jokes and if it was a special occasion, a flower tops. But, Waverly knew she couldn’t compare the two, because Nicole would always win. Waverly knew Nicole meant every single word of everything she said, and it made her feel so safe. So loved. Nicole tucked a fallen lock of hair behind Waverly’s ear, and Waverly could help herself but to kiss her. It wasn’t a kiss like last night, this wasn’t a kiss with lust, this wasn’t a kiss needing more. This kiss was loving, soft, and perfect in all the right ways.  
“Nicole” Waverly breathed out. “Thank you. Thank you for thinking I deserve all of that. But… Being with you, is enough for me.”  
“I know you might think that, but for me, I want to give you all Waverly Earp. I know, I sound completely mad, we have known each other for one or two weeks maybe, but-” Nicole breathed out and she cupped Waverly’s face with one hand. “-this, us, it just feels right. I’m losing my mind every time you’re around me. It takes all of my concentration to just not kiss you senseless every time you talk, stare, smile, laugh. And, you may not know this, but I have been thinking about you since before our first meeting. The time I first saw you, was on my very first day in this town, and god Waves… I was sold the second my eyes found you. Since then, all I was hoping for was for us to meet somehow. I even asked Nedley about you, -well you and your sister. But, when Wynonna joined that Black Badge thing, I always was hoping you would come with her someday. You’re all I think about. You have been since the very start. And maybe you don’t feel the same, and maybe this is all way to fast… but I-” _I love you.  
_ But before she could finish her sentence, there was the sound of Nicole’s ringtone.

_God fucking dammit. No. Not now. Not when I was just about to say it. I swear to god if this isn’t an emergency I’m going to kill whoever is calling me right now._

Nicole sighted deeply looking very irritated. But, this was her work phone ringing, and since Nedley knew it was her day off, it had better be an absolute emergency. “Officer Haught speaking.” Nicole answered, Waverly just staring at her because if Nicole just had been at the edge of saying what she thought she was going to say, she was absolute speechless.

_Was she just going to say... it? I know it would be very fast, but… Everything she said… Does she know I feel the same about her? Was she even going to say… it? Maybe she was going to say something completely different! But.. the way she spoke… it had to be… right?_

_“_ Yes sir. We will be on our way sir.” Nicole hang up the phone and Waverly was now confused.

_We?_

“We? Where are we going?”  
“To the station.”  
“May I ask why? I thought this was your day off?”  
“It was, -is, it’s just…” Nicole didn’t know how to say this.  
“Just what Nicole?”  
“It’s Wynonna. She has been arrested.” Nicole said softly, not wanting to hurt Waverly.  
“You have to be fucking kidding me!” Waverly spoke loudly, stirring up Nicole.  
“excuse me?” Nicole asked confused.  
“What? Oh! No, not you. Wynonna. This has been her third arrest already since she got back home.”  
“Damn… Your sister is a wild one..”  
“Yeah… Guess you can say that.”  
“Anyway, Nedley didn’t say what she was in for, just that I needed to take you with me, so I think it’s better if we go now.”  
“It better be important.” Waverly said softly.  
 

When they arrived at the station Waverly went straight for the holding cells.  
“This will only take a minute. Can you tell Nedley I will bail her once I’ve talked to her?”  
“Sure thing. I’ll come to see you both when I’m done alright?” Nicole said with a little concern. Waverly stopped and looked into her eyes and smiled. “Thank you.” Waverly took one step closer and placed a soft kiss on Nicole’s cheek.  
“This won’t take long alright? Maybe we can still do something fun today.”  
“Oh I’m sure we will find some enjoyment.” Nicole said looking with a flirtatious smile.  
Waverly giggled and gave Nicole a light squeeze in her hand. “I’ll see you in a bit.”  
She then continued to walk towards the cells, as she soon found her sister laying in a bed with something wrapped around her face. “Jesus, what happened to your face?” Waverly asked concerned.  
“Hey Babygirl! You sure that’s the first thing you want to say to the one that beat the crap out of a certain boy-man you once called a boyfriend?”  
“What the hell Wynonna! You got into a fight with Champ?!” Waverly yelled out.  
“Hey easy there tiger! I was only protecting your sweet ass.”  
“What? I wasn’t even there!”  
“Doesn’t mean I’m not supposed to stand up for my babygirl when someone is saying shit about them.”  
“Saying things like what Wy?”  
“Champ apparently saw you with Nicole going into the cruiser yesterday night. He heard a couple of things you guys said, and insulted Nicole as a big stealing dyke, and saying some other things about her. And about you.” Waverly opened her mouth to say something but Wynonna quickly continued. “So, when I heard him say those things to some other d-bag, I had no choice to knock his stupid homophobic ass out. No one hurts my little sister. Especially not a-holes like Champ Hardy.” Waverly couldn’t believe Wynonna did this just for her. Well actually she kinda did, but she still was mind-blown by the actual action.  
“Wynonna…” She said softly. “Thank you.” Her voice broke and tears of thankfulness began rolling down her cheeks. Wynonna stood up and put her arms through the bars, stroking Waverly’s tears away.  
“Of course babygirl. No one will hurt you on my watch.” Wynonna said looking past Waverly into the eyes of Nicole Haught.  
Waverly didn’t notice the officer was there until her beautiful voice filled the room.  
“Waves, I need to speak to your sister for a bit okay? You can take care of the whole bailing her out with Nedley.”  
“Okay. Meet me after at the front desk?”  
“Sure thing. I’ll see you in a bit.” Nicole said with a soft smile.  
Waverly walked towards Nedley’s office, while Nicole sat down on the chair next to the holding cell. “Look, Wy-” she began, but was interrupted.  
“Don’t worry Haughstuff. I know about you and Waves. And as long as she is happy, safe and herself, I’m fine with it. But, I meant what I said. No one will hurt her on my watch.” Wynonna said with a strong voice.  
“I would never hurt her Wynonna. Ever. I’ll always want to keep her safe. I promise. And if my promise doesn’t mean anything to you, if I ever hurt her, in any way, you can beat me up as hard and as many times as you like. And I know it may be too soon, and you may think I’m an absolute lunatic for saying, but I love her. Even if the feeling isn’t mutual, I will always try to keep her safe.” Nicole said sincere. Wynonna looked into Nicole’s eyes.  
“I know. I believe you. And thank you for that.” Nicole was on her way out when Wynonna called her again. “Ow and Nicole?” The officer stopped and turned around, waiting for Wynonna to speak. “Even though she might not admit it yet, I can tell. She loves you too.” This made Nicole flustered but with a huge grin on her face.  
“Thank you.”  
“Just make sure you take care of her.”  
“I will. Also, Waverly should be done bailing you out by now, so my guess is that you’ll be out in a couple of minutes.”  
“Ah it’s alright, this bed is pretty comfy actually.”  
“Right, well I just wanted to let you know.”  
“Yeah, of course, thanks Haughtstuff.”

As Nicole predicted Wynonna was out a couple of minutes later, but she went on to get a ride with Dolls who by the way was not pleased hearing his only deputy was arrested, again. So, it was just Nicole and Waverly again, and after finishing up some paperwork, Nicole met Waverly as promised at the front desk.  
“Hey there Haughtstuff” Waverly said with a grin.  
“Hello to you too Cupcake, you ready to go?”  
“With you, always.” Waverly said with a wink.  
_God that was sexy_ Nicole thought.

“Alright, so what do you want to do today?” Nicole asked while they were walking towards the cruiser again.  
“Well… since it’s still early, how about we have some breakfast first?”  
“Sounds great. I could make us some pancakes or something? Or maybe some eggs and bacon?”  
“Pancakes sound pretty good actually…”  
“Great, let’s go then! I don’t want to meet a hangry Waverly Earp again.” Nicole joked.  
“Hey!” Waverly let out giving Nicole a soft punch on her arm. “I don’t do hangry!”  
“You sure about that Waves?” there was a twinkle in Nicole’s eyes.  
“Yes! I don’t get angry when I’m hungry.” Waverly answered.  
“Well who said anything about hungry?” Waverly confused didn’t notice where Nicole wanted to take this conversation so she just continued  
“Well if you don’t mean hangry as in angry when you’re hungry, what the hell do you mean?”  
“if I remember correctly, You were quite angry with me last night.”  
“Last night? But we didn’t-” And then it hit her. Of course Nicole didn’t mean hangry as in hungry.

_Horny. She meant angry and horny. Oh my god._

“No we didn’t have dinner. We did however have sex. And I might have let you suffer a bit more than needed.” Nicole said with a mischievous glim in her eye.  
Waverly turned crimson and quickly got into the car. Nicole, happy with her victory, got in a few seconds later.

“Hey, you mind if we go get some stuff first? I don’t think we have anything at the homestead for making an actual breakfast.” Waverly asked before Nicole had started the engine.  
“Yeah sure, no problem.”  
“Great, I can’t wait to try your pancakes.”  
“Don’t expect too much though, I haven’t made them in a while so they might turned out totally ruined.”  
“I’m sure they will taste great Nicole.”  
“Alright, well eat first, judge later.” They parked the car at the supermarket, and walked arms linked to get what they needed. When they came across the alcohol section, they looked at each other.  
“Should we get something for tonight maybe?...” Waverly shyly asked.  
“Waverly Earp, are you trying to get me drunk?” Nicole said with a smile.  
“Well that depends on what will happen after that.” Waverly shot back.  
“Oh don’t worry about that.” Nicole winked and teasingly stroked Waverly’s neck.  
Waverly couldn’t stand for much longer if this were to go on, she needed a distraction and quick. “Hey uh, I will grab some milk for the pancakes! Yes! Milk!” She quickly turned around but then added “Can you pick out something for tonight then?” She said smiling.  
“Of course Waves. Want something strong or a bit lighter?”  
“Depends on where you wanted to take this night Officer Haught.” Nicole’s lips turned up.  
“Strong it is then.”

They made their way back to the homestead and Nicole made them breakfast.  
“Hey Waves, breakfast is ready!” Nicole called from downstairs. Waverly, tidying up her room from the night before, gave one more look and nodded. “Alright,” she spoke to herself. “This will do.” She made her way down the stairs when she heard jazz music playing and when she turned around the corner she saw Nicole dancing slowly in the apron Waverly gave her. Nicole, still having her back turned to Waverly, apparently didn’t notice the smaller woman come in, because she was still dancing and humming along with the music.

_She is absolutely adorable and so freaking sexy._

Was all Waverly could think about. She quietly made her way to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist dancing along with her.  
“God that smells delicious Nic, I’m sure they will be great.”  
“They might smell good, but I’ll just wait until you tried them before believing you.” But Nicole couldn’t keep a smile in. Not with Waverly Earp dancing along behind her.

They sat that morning eating in peace and talking about all kinds of stuff. Waverly, happy to tell everything about her passions. Nicole, listening to every word she said.  
“But what about you? All we have been talking about are my things, but what are yours?”  
“Probably my most enjoyable passion is flirting with this gorgeous, funny and a bit clumsy girl I met a few weeks ago. You might know her, she’s about your length, and also has this breath-taking look on her face whenever I look at her.” Waverly had to laugh  
“Oh my god Nicole, I said it before but you are so smooth. Also, hey!” she playfully hit Nicole’s arm. “Don’t joke about my height! We can’t all be as tall and gorgeous as you.” Nicole smiled and stared into Waverly’s eyes.  
“Maybe not as tall no, but gorgeous you certainly are Waves.” Waverly wanted to look away with a blush on her face, but was stopped by a finger that Nicole had placed underneath her chin. “I mean it Waverly, you are absolutely breath-taking . You are the most beautiful, funny, smart and amazing person I have ever met. And-…” Nicole paused to take a breath and Waverly took the opportunity to kiss Nicole. She didn’t mind of course, but she did want to finish her sentence so she broke it off after about half a minute.  
“Waves…”  
“Yes Nicole?” Waverly said and wondering if Nicole would say what she was hoping she would say.  
“I know it might be way to soon, but I don’t care. Like I said before Waves, this just feels so… right. Us, I mean. And I don’t know if you feel the same about me already, but… I love you Waverly Earp. I do, and I’ll always take care of you, no matter what.”

_She said it. She actually said it. She said she loved me._

Nicole, waiting anxiously for a responds, was still looking Waverly into her eyes.  
“Waves?... a responds would be nice?...”  
“God Nicole… Yeah it might be totally too soon for some other people, but for me it isn’t. For me this is real. This, us, is real. And… I love you too Nicole.” Waverly said with tears in her eyes. Nicole, hearing those three words, also got tears and she smiled like a fool.

_She said it back. She actually said it. She loves me too._

They now both began to smile like idiots and left what was left of their breakfast to be. They didn’t need to finish their breakfast. They only needed each other right now.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE NOV 11 2017  
> Hey peeps, so, I didnt stick with my original plan, and to be honest I didnt even know if I'd finish this at all 'cause I keep postponing it, first because I really just didnt have the time, and that later faded away in putting this on a low burner for a while, which made me forget about this a little bit because of life, routine and everything that comes with it.   
> But, I recently was reading some old conversations back with my best friend about this fanfic, and it made me realize how much I actually want to go on with this.   
> So, now that my mindset has changed from procrastination to actual being interested in this again, Im back to writing again.   
> I am so sorry for those who have waited now more than a year, god now that I actually write it I feel even worse, for an update, I'll try and make it up to you all by making the next few chapters extra long.
> 
> Love, LunaMeya


End file.
